


Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level B

by Max_The_Merc



Series: Aidan and Scarlet [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Caretaking, Conversations, F/M, Support Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_The_Merc/pseuds/Max_The_Merc
Summary: Aidan finds Scarlet as he was reutrning from a midnight snack.





	Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level B

Aidan: Ah, nothing like a plate of soup leftovers at midnight! Better get back to my room so I can dig in at peace!

Aidan: Huh, there’s a light on the strategies room, better check if someone’s there…

Aidan: It’s Scarlet, I was wondering where she has been this whole evening.

Aidan: Hey, Scarlet! Checking out the next battle’s tactics?

Scarlet: Wha-? Oh, Aidan hi! Yes, I’m in the middle of this *yawn* I’m almost done, ok? I’ll see you at the mess hall for dinner.

Aidan: Scarlet… it’s way past dinner time, we’re closer to dawn actually.

Scarlet: Oh, really? Well time really goes by, hahaha.

Aidan: Why so much dedication, though? I never thought you were of the strategic kind of people.

Scarlet: You’re right, I’m not of that lot but there’s just so much of here that could be used back in Cheve.

Aidan: …

Scarlet: Just imagine all the lives of soldiers and innocents we could save if I could only understand and be good at this- *yawn* so tired…

Aidan: Scarlet, I understand your noble intentions but if you gets this tired you’ll get yourself killed and you won’t use this strategies in Cheve. You need to go to sleep now.

Scarlet: I- I know, but… *yawn* I can’t just rest when the lives of many are at stake. Especially when it is my people’s lives.

Scarlet: I’ll spend the rest of the night and even the whole next day if necessary just to understand this and apply it correctly.

Aidan: *sigh* Then you leave me with no choice…

Scarlet: What are you doing?

Aidan: We will analyze this strategies so we can be done with it as early as possible so you may go to bed without worries.

Scarlet: Are you good at this?

Aidan: hahaha, no… but I don’t know when I may need this skill at the office. Also, I was about to eat this but suddenly I’m just not hungry; here you can eat it!

Scarlet: *yawn* Oh really? Thanks! I’m starving actually *slurp* So, where was I? oh yeah, so if we have the heavy infantry in this choke point…

*Aidan and Scarlet attained support level B*


End file.
